There are known hinges for doors or shutters having a lower horizontal rotation axis, equipped with elastic elements and friction elements assigned respectively to balance the door weight and to allow the slowing down and/or the stopping and levelling off in one or more positions of the door.
One disadvantage of some of these known hinges consists in that the braking action exerted by the friction elements acts throughout all the hinge rotation arc slowing down the door in every position preventing or making difficult to obtain some functionalities.
Another disadvantage of some known hinges consists in that the friction elements are very complex and bulky.
Further disadvantage of some of such known hinges consists in that the forces transmitted by the several elements and parts of the hinge are very high and exercise very intense stress so require the use of oversized, very robust and high accuracy machined materials, the elements and parts becoming very expensive, extremely overweighed and oversized, they thus cause significant wear and excessive sensitivity to accidental liquids presence, detergents or oils due to the excessive friction reduction due to such materials.
Another disadvantage consists in that these known hinges generally do not allow a final closure free stroke having sufficient force to achieve the closing lock of the door by the respective lock.